


Love is Always Worth It

by Aureiya



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Is the Sam/Steve ship Captain Falcon?, M/M, Mentioned Nataha's Match Making, Or Falcon America?, Pansexual!Tony Stark, Pining, STEVE and TONY BFFS, Tony's Good Advice, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't think he should pursue Sam. Tony gives actual good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Always Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this quick quick, because I love this pairing, wanted more Pan Tony in my life. And I thought it was cute. Hope you enjoy!

It was a Tuesday when Tony finally asked,

"So, you and Wilson?" And Steve knew this was a new age. Knew that not only were mixed race couples but homosexual couples totally accepted. He knew this, and yet still he froze up over where he had been buttering toast. 

Tony who had been leaning against the kitchen counter stirring coffee immediately came over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Hey hey Capsicle, it's all good. It's all fine. I don't mind if something's happening or not, who you love, it'd be pretty hypocritical of me wouldn't it?" The smaller man reassured. Steve still blankly looked at him. His face a little pale with fear, or anxiety. 

"Yeah," Tony continued, " I'm pansexual, it doesn't really matter who the person is, what there gender is. I'll probably get with them." He jokingly winked, before heaving a deep sigh, 

"Of course obviously I've slowed down a lot, me and Pepper you know? But since New York and everything..." The usually hyper genius quietly trailed off. Obviously stuck in his own thoughts. Steve still stuck and unsure, put his own comforting hand upon Tony's shoulder. 

The man of course shook it off quickly and tried to switch back into his jolly voice;

"Even I had a stint with a chocolate man," another excessive wink, " Me and Rhodey were pretty off and on in MIT, but he went all military and we were better buds. So you can definitely spill to me." The shorter man stared up at Steve, who was purposefully avoiding his gaze and biting his lip, before he let out his own sigh. 

"I just don't know if I'm good for Sam." Is what he finally grinds out after much deliberation. Tony looks shocked. Steve can't help but sigh again, this time putting his head in his hands. 

"I know right, surprise surprise, Captain American is insecure in relationships!" Exploded out of his chest. Tony beside him could tell he had been keeping this bottled up for a long time. 

"But I'm not talking to Captain America am I? I thought this was between me and Steve Rogers." Tony decides upon saying. Figuring that's the best route to get Steve out of his funk. He gets a smile for his troubles and Steve decides it's actually time to sit and talk this out if they're going to, so he grabs both his large breakfast and Tony's coffee and retreats to the tall kitchen table. 

Steve ate some of his toast and eggs while Tony took a sip of coffee, both of them preparing for whatever may happen. Steve finally felt ready to talk;

"I've known I was... Bisexual, for a while. Though there wasn't much of a name for it back in the forties. I was very attracted to," A hard pause, and a pained look in Steve's eyes, "Bucky, and he didn't seem to mind much, being as straight as they come, but once I'd enlisted and been picked for the Super Soldier Program I met Peggy. I obviously had a type; those strong willed, take-no-shit brunettes." A faraway look was gracing Steve's face, as well as a wistful smile. Tony's mutter of "language", seemed to bring the man back. He gave him a quirk of his lips for his troubles. 

"But I lost them both," Steve continued his story, "to time, and apparently fucking HYDRA." Tony made no comment this time, just put a settling hand over Steve's clenched fist. 

"I was left alone, lost, I knew I needed to try and move on. Natasha even helped, though she didn't know I like men and women. Her efforts fell short however." Steve smiled wider thinking of his matchmaker friend. 

"I met Sam instead, he helped me save the world, then continued to have my back in my search for Bucky. " A deep pause, emotions obviously built up.

"I think I was in love with him by the time Ultron came around." He finally quietly confesses. His food is forgotten and pushed aside, and even Tony's coffee has gone a bit stale throughout his admissions. 

Tony nods at this-

"And you haven't told him because you feel unworthy?" He asks of the star spangled man with stress lines on his brow over love. 

Steve quickly nods. 

"Sam is so wonderful," He gushes, "he's so kind and helpful, spending most his time working with Veterans and still wanting to fight as a superhero at the end of the day. He doesn't need me piling my stress and troubles on to his shoulders! He carries enough skeletons from his time." Steve seemed defeated. One hand was fisted in his hair. The other tapping agitatedly on the table. 

Tony can't help but snort, Steve looked up at him affronted. 

"Now I've seen those admittedly attractive strong shoulders your heart throbs after and worries about. And they don't even seem a little bent by the stress he's already taken on being around you." Tony says, and puts a hand up to stop both Steve's denial and greater worry in its tracks. 

"You just said he helped you when he barely knew you, this man is tracking down your best friend for you, when you had told him there was no need. If that's not love I don't know what is. Wilson is gonna situate himself in your life whether you want him to or not, how he's part of it is your call." Tony gives his final advice and then stand to clean out his coffee mug as Steve sits frozen (ha), with a blush staining his cheeks. 

Then as Tony leaves the kitchen area he calls back one last thing-

"I may not watch those shoulder as much as you do, but I've seen the head atop them, it follows you everywhere you go."

Tony felt accomplished to see his friend flush more. So he left whistling happily to go back to his machines and tell DUM-E all about his awesome Love Doctor skills.   
___________________________________

It was a Wednesday evening when Sam Wilson opened his door to knocking to encounter Steve Rogers, dressed in his best jeans and a nice button down, fidgeting with his hands. 

When Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at the tall blonde Steve fell into a sort of Parade Rest, pink high on his cheeks as he cleared his throat. 

"I was wondering if you would, perhaps, like to go into the city with me tonight, like as a date?" The usually collected super solider asked nervously. 

Sam Wilson stared shocked at the man in front of him, then between their clothes, himself only in sweats and a wife beater, and finally pulled the larger man into his house. 

Steve nearly tripped over the door way. 

"I don- is this a yes?" Steve called after Sam as he rushed back to his bedroom, awkwardly standing in the living room. 

"Of course it is!" Sam shouts back, exasperatedly. He joins the other man, now dressed in his own nicer casual clothes. 

"How could I refuse such a handsome man showing up on my front porch?" Sam grins up at his friend, who flushes darker, and yet builds up the courage to take his hand anyways as they stand before the door. 

"Thank you, I'm sorry it took me so long to sort myself out." Steve mutters embarrassed, staring at how well their hands look together and not at the darker mans face. He has to look up however when the hand slips out of his to cradle his face, it takes a bit of standing on his tip toes to easily peck Steve on the lips, but Sam can't find it in himself to be embarrassed or regret it. 

"I'm usually the one who demands there's no kissing until after the date but for you I'll make an exception." He jokes lightly before turning serious. 

"But in all honestly, and you better listen well Rogers, I'd wait for as long as you needed to be ready for us."

The two men smiled at each other, and Steve, fulling confidence, grabbed Sam to pull him out the door to their date; excited to finally have the opportunity to be truly happy with the one he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques welcome.


End file.
